


NYC Celebrations

by Rizz07



Category: Formula E RPF
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Getting Together, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21563725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizz07/pseuds/Rizz07
Summary: After the last race in NYC Robin finds himself at a party, feeling alone after being ignored by António once again.
Relationships: André Lotterer/Jean-Eric Vergne, António Félix da Costa/Robin Frijns, Sam Bird & Robin Frijns
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Recently I've been dealing with a bit of a writers block. As a result I went through some old stories I started, but never finished. This was one of them, and reading it back I started writing again.

Looking at the party around him, Robin couldn’t help but feel out of place. To be honest, he was wondering why he was even here in the first place. Yes he had wanted to go out and celebrate his victory and the end of the season, but this probably wasn’t the best party for it. Mostly because this party wasn’t even for him. No, this was actually Vergne’s party for winning the championship. Meaning that almost everyone here was either working for Techeetah, a sponsor or a friend of the man himself. Hell Robin hadn’t even been invited and was only here because he had let Sam convince him to come. The man of course being friends with Jean-Eric had been invited and felt right at home. Leaving Robin to be the odd one out and all by his lonesome self. He and the Frenchman respected each other, but had never been particularly close. He preferred spending his time with the likes of Mitch and Antonio. And he should have been celebrated his win with them, but Mitch had an early fright out and Antonio hadn’t responded to his text once again. And that hurt more than he was willing to admit, making him wonder if he had done something to upset or offend the Portuguese.

Out of nowhere Sam suddenly appeared next to him. “Having a good time?” the Brit yelled over the music.

Robin shrugged. “Not really mate.” Not being in the mood to lie or keep up appearance. Although seeing Sam’s grin falter, made him feel a little guilty. He had wanted to be honest, but not to spoil the man’s mood.

“What? Why?” Sam asked dumbfounded. A hint of concern in his voice.

Not wanting him to feel bad, Robin gave him a little smile. Gesturing around the room, explaining. “They are your friends Sam, not mine.”

For a moment Sam just started at him, looking ready to object, but then his face became soft and he pulled Robin into a hug. “Why didn’t you say so before? I would have never forced you to come” he said into Robin’s ear.

But that was just the thing, Sam hadn’t forced him. Convinced him, yes, but part of him had wanted to come. Had wanted to celebrate with the Brit. The man had become important to him over the season, almost like an older brother even. So he had come along, but what he hadn't expected was that he would be abandoned shortly after arrival.

“If you want to, you are free to leave, you know” Sam apologetically told him.

Biting the inside of his cheek, Robin glanced over at the bar area. “Can we just grab a drink together?”

A confused frown appeared on the Brit's forehead, but then his eyes seemed to lit up as he realized what Robin meant with that. Downing the last bit of the drink he had been holding, he grinned. Throwing an arm over Robin's shoulder's and pulling him close. "Let's go do that." Much to Robin’s relieve. He wasn't sure he could've handled a second rejection tonight, not after Antonio had again ghosted him.

**

Being with Sam made him feel better and no longer alone. Not to mention that Sam’s arm hadn’t left his shoulders, keeping it casually slung over it. Telling him at least three times how proud he was of Robin for winning today’s race. Which he already knew. The man had come running towards him right after the race, jumping into his arm with joy after all. Not that it didn’t feel good to be told, because it did. Making him beam a little every time Sam did so.

“Oi Bird, don’t let your wife see you like that. All cozy with your team mate.” The shout came from Lotterer. The man appearing next to them at the bar, smirk playing on his lips as he ordered another drink. Blushing Robin felt a little uncomfortable. Unconsciously leaning a little closer to Sam instead of pulling away.

The Brit didn’t seemed bothered and just gave the German an unimpressed look. “Why don’t you keep taps of your own team mate, instead of worrying about someone else’s man.” Sam countered, taking a sip from his drink. But Robin could see the hints of a smile playing the man’s lips.

The other man’s eyes narrowed a little, but then gave a nonchalant shrug. “Nah, I know I’ve got nothing to be worried about” he stated, looking confident.

Robin blinked in surprise, wait did that mean Vergne and him..? he wondered. Although seeing their closeness between the two it wouldn’t surprise him. Glancing over at Sam, he saw the man had calmly raised an eyebrow. The twinkle in his eyes however told him the Brit was in full on tease mode. Something he had become all too familiar with himself over the season. “Are you sure? He has been awfully close with that blond this evening” the Brit calmly said.

The older man's right eye twitched a little, as a frown appeared on his forehead. Eyes moving past them to scan through the crowd in search of Vergne. So Sam had obviously hit a nerve, leaving no doubt in Robin's mind that the two Techeetah drivers were indeed more than friends. Watching him closely, he saw how the German his eyes hardened the moment they landed on the Frenchman. Curious Robin followed the man's gaze to see Vergne dance and laugh with a, for him at least, unknown male. They did seem close, but to Robin it looked to be just friendly. 

The older man seemed bothered by it though and although Robin knew him even less then Vergne, Robin couldn't help but feel bad for him. Hesitating a little, he reached out to give the man's upper arm a squeeze. "Don't let Sam here rile you up" he told him. "I doubt you have something to worry about." And that was his honest opinion, even when he knew nothing about the two men's relationship. But he doubted the man Vergne was with formed a threat to it. 

Instantly André’s eyes moved to him, surprised. But then they narrowed as he turned to Sam. “You’ve told him?” he accused.

Letting out a laugh, Robin shook his head. “He didn’t have to.”

André’s Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed, eyes moving back to Robin. There was a vulnerability in them that Robin hadn’t expected. The older was letting his guard down, so he gave him encouraging smile. He could care less if what the man had with Vergne was more than friendship or a bromance. They lived in the freaking twenty-first century after all, not to mention he would be a hypocrite if he of all people judged them.

After a moment André’s lips curled up, returning Robin’s smile kindly. “Thank you” he said, before his smile transformed into a smirk. “You are now my favorite Virgin driver.” Winking at him and throwing a glare in Sam's direction.

“Oi!” Sam protested to no avail.

“Congratulation on your win by the way” André continued, completely ignoring the Brit. “Don’t think I’ve done that already, did I?” Robin shook his head. He hadn’t seen the man after the race until the other had appeared on the stage to celebrate Techeetah’s team championship. “Can’t say you drove a great race, as I haven’t see it” the man admitted. A blush seemingly coloring his cheeks, although it was hard to tell with the bad lighting in the room. Robin couldn’t blame him considering the bad weekend the German had had.

“Well he drove brilliantly” Sam stated proudly. “The way he overtook Buemi and than Sims was amazing!”

Robin felt his cheeks heat up with a blush at the compliment, as André sniggered. “Well don’t you sound like a proud dad.”

A laugh escaped him while Sam huffed, but then a mischievous smirk appeared on the Brit’s face. “Well if I’m old enough to be his dad, that makes you old enough to be his grandfather.” That made Robin burst out into laughter, unable to stop himself. Even more so when he saw the scandalous look on Lotterer’s face, before flipping the Brit off. 

“Honestly I don’t get how Jev can be friends with you.” The man huffed. But there was no real anger in the German’s voice. It seemed to be nothing more than healthy banter between the two.

“Funny I’ve thought the same thing about you” the Brit immediately countered.

Rolling his eyes, Robin told them, “You two are impossible.”

Sam blinked at him innocently. “Why would you say something like that?” Robin just gave him a look, causing Sam to sigh dramatically. “Fine, I will behave.” Planting a kiss on the Dutchman’s temple. Grunting, Robin pushed him away, although not really bothered by it.

“Seriously, what’s going on between you two? I thought Robin had a thing for Da Costa” André commented, making Robin blush. Sure he and Sam joked about it all the time on Behind the Visor, but it was another thing to be called out about it by someone else. He didn’t think it was that obvious.

“Don’t be draft” Sam responded. “He is like a brother to me.” The words made Robin’s heart skip a beat as warmth spread within him. He was aware that Sam cared about him as well, but to actually hear him say that just felt damn good and he couldn’t help but grin.

“Talking about Robin I take it?” The shouted comment came from Vergne, who appeared behind André. His hand loosely placed on the older man’s hip, Robin noticed with a little smile.

Now it was André turn to roll his eyes. “Of course you know.”

Smiling Vergne choose to ignore the comment. Instead he focused on Robin. “Glad to see you could make it” he said warmly. “And you’ve got all the reason to celebrate and party yourself as well.” Holding up his glass, so Robin clinked it with his own. Smiling a little as he felt more and more at ease now that he was actually interacting with others.

At that moment he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Pulling it out he saw he finally got a reply back from Antonio. “Oh it’s lover boy” Sam commented, looking along over Robin’s shoulder. Narrowing his eyes he turned a little from the Brit's view. 

“Oh Da Costa?” André asked eagerly with a twinkle in his eye.

“Who else” Sam told him, before Robin could even respond,. “Now if only the idiots would finally get the guts to admit their feelings for each other and get together.”

“Sam!” Robin hissed in shock. But also offended that the Brit would just spill his secret like that.

“Oh relax sunshine, it’s not like they” he gestured to Vergne and Lotterer, “are going to judge you.” Okay the man did have a point there, but that still it didn’t make it right.

“I might have an idea to help with that” Vergne said to his surprise. A sly smile appearing on his lips that Robin didn’t really trust. Getting really worried when the man leaned closer to Sam, whispering something in his ear. Sam grinned and nodded. "Come on, let's show the man what his is missing." And that was all the warning Robin got, before Vergne pulled him along towards the dance floor. 

“Uhm Vergne” he protested dumbfounded.

“Call me Jev.” Was the only response he got. Seconds later he found himself on the dance floor and in the Frenchman’s arms. Their bodies close, but not too much. Confused he helplessly glanced back over to Sam, only to see that the man had his phone out, seemingly filming them. Whatever Jev had planned, the Brit was part of his as well. “Relax and just have fun” Jev shouted close to his ear. Huffing out a laugh at the sheet ridiculousness of the situation Robin did as told. Maybe because he secretly hoped that whatever they were doing might actually help.

**

Later after Jev finally allowed him to go back to the bar to grab a drink, Robin noticed he had several texts and even a missed call from Antonio. A small frown appeared on his face as he read through them. ‘

‘where are you?’

‘wait who are you dancing with?”

‘is that Jev’ with a shocked emoji.

‘why are you dancing with Jev?’

The next one only included a broken heart and a full out crying emoji and made his heart skip a beat.

Staring down at his phone, he wasn't sure how to feel, let alone how to respond when Jev suddenly snatched it out of his hands. Startled Robin watched as the man started typing, before handing it back to him. Unable to speak, he glanced down on the device to see the Frenchman had send Antonio two text. One saying ‘if you want him come and get him’, the other contained their current location.

It made him panicked. Why had Jev done that? What if Antonio didn’t feel the same way? How would he explain all of this without ruining their friendship. The last thing he wanted was to lose Antonio, even if it was just as a friend. “Don’t worry, he’ll be here” Jev reassured him with a wink. The man sounded very confident of himself and Robin could only pray that he was right.

Only time would tell, he thought as he downed the drink Sam handed him, needing a bit of Dutch courage.


	2. Chapter 2

His nerves were getting the best of him, as he anxiously wondering if Antonio would actually show up or not. And if he did, what his reaction would be. Trying desperately not to think about the possibility of losing his friend. He couldn’t stand the thought of Toni laughing in his face for having a stupid crush on him. He shuddered at the idea as he reached for another drink. Using the fact that Sam was distracted by Jev to his advantage. The Brit hadn’t let him drink anything strong after the first one. Telling him he couldn’t and shouldn’t get drunk now. ‘What would Toni say when he finds you here drunk’ the man had scowled at him. A fair point, but Robin was far too on edge to care about that right now.

Just getting his hands on a drink made him relax a little, longing for the numbness it would bring as he brought the glass up to his lips. However before it could reach it, it got snatched out of his hand. Growling in annoyance he was about to tell Sam off, only to come face to face with Lotterer.

“Ah, ah, ah” the man tisked. “You owe me a dance mister.”

Wait, what? Annoyance making place for confusion. “I allowed you to dance with my man, remember.” Oh, Robin thought, understanding what the older meant as he glanced over at Jev. “So come on tiny.” Leaving no room or time for protest as he dragged Robin towards the dance floor. Leaving a sniggering Sam and Jev behind as Robin grumbled about being called tiny.

Moving through the mass of dancing bodies, Robin sighed and decided, what the hell, as André wrapped his arms around his waist. Throwing caution in the wind he moved his arms up and around the man’s neck. It was better to enjoy himself then to worry about something that was out of his hands at the moment.

It did help that André turned out to be funny and made him laugh. Distracted he lost all senses of time as he just laughed at the crazy dance moves André made them do.

It wasn’t until something over Robin’s shoulder caught the man’s eyes that Robin remembered why he was here. “Guess who’s here” the older teasingly grinned. Antonio, went through his head. Knowing it was him even without looking, but when he did try to turn his head André stopped him. “Don’t” the man said into his ear. “At least not yet. Let him sweat a little longer. I want to see what he’ll do.” His first instinct was to protest, but at the same time Robin found he secretly wanted to know that as well. Closing his eyes he swallowed down the urge the glance over. Allowing André to make a show of twirling him around, before pulling him close with a smirk. They were now closer than before Antonio arrived, he realized. “I wish you could see his face right now” André told him, leaning his head down against Robin’s.

Robin huffed out a laugh, not believing this was actually happening. “You and Jev are evil mate.”

“It did the job, didn’t it.” Was the only response he got and Robin didn't need to see him to know that he was smirking. 

“You don’t know that yet” Robin countered. Yeah sure Antonio was here, but that didn’t necessarily have to mean anything.

“Oh trust me tiny, before the night is over you will have your man.” André sounded damn sure of himself and Robin hoped he was right. “I’m just happy looks can’t kill or I’d be 10 feet under the ground right now.” That took Robin by surprise. Not having expected Antonio to react that fiercely.

“Come on, time to face the music and join the others.” Grabbing his hand, André let him from the dance floor and over to where their fellow drivers were standing. A little stunned Robin just let him. Until he starting to feel a little anxious now that he actually had to face Antonio. Suddenly not feeling so confident anymore. His feet getting heavier with each step, making him fall a little behind.

The sudden resistance on his arm made André glance over his shoulder. His smirk dropping at seeing Robin’s face, instead making place for an understanding little smile. Taking a step towards him, he threw an arm loosely over Robin’s shoulder, giving it an reassuring squeeze. Telling him it would be okay with the look in his eyes. That he wasn’t alone. Making him feel a little better.

“Come on” he encouraged, starting to move again. Keeping his eyes down, he let André lead him. “Da Costa, didn’t know you were here as well” he heard André say, acting completely surprised.

Hesitantly Robin glanced up at Antonio through his lashes. Feeling uncharacteristically bashful. The Portuguese was glaring daggers at the German. “I came to celebrate Robin’s win” the man stated. Surprising Robin by reaching a hand out towards him without breaking his staring contest with André.

Frowning a little, Robin just stared at it. Silently wondering if he should take it or not. Yes it was what he wanted, but the way Antonio just automatically seemed to expect him to take it unsettled him a little. They weren’t a couple after all. And even if this whole thing had been set up to make Toni jealous, he didn’t like feeling like an object that could just be claimed.

His train of thoughts was abruptly stopped when André’s arm left his shoulders, being replaced by a sudden shove on his back. Gasping he lost his balance and stumbled forward.

Instantly Antonio’s hands were on him. “Wow easy there” the man smiled, steadying him.

Blushing, Robin felt flustered. Muttering out a, “Thank you.”

“Didn’t know you’d be here tonight” the Portuguese told him. Letting go of his shoulders, but staying close enough that they were all but touching.

“Yeah uh, Sam brought me along” he said, trying to sound casually. Very aware of not just Antonio’s but three other pairs of eyes on him. “Celebrating my win and all.”

Antonio nodded. “_Sim_ of course. You’ve got all the reason to celebrate” he agreed. “Sorry that I didn’t join you earlier.” Actually looking a little guilty. “I had a team thing to celebrate Sims podium and the end of the season.”

That made sense, Robin thought. Feeling some of the tenseness leave his body as it dawned to him that maybe he hadn’t been ignored after all. Antonio had just been occupied by responsibilities from the team. He knew what that was like. 

“Well I think it’s time that we go mingle with the guests. My party after all” Jev suddenly spoke, sending a smile Robin’s ways. “Please excuse us.” As he turned around, pulling an unwilling looking André with him. Giving him and Antonio some welcome privacy.

A quick glance over his shoulder showed that Sam had disappeared as well and Robin felt some of the pressure that had been on him fade. Until he realized he was now alone with Antonio. Swallowing as a new wave of nerves hit him.

An awkward silence felt between them, feeling unfamiliar and strange. Never before had he felt uncomfortable around his friend, but now he was. Finding himself at loss of words as he had no idea what he should or wanted to say. 

“So uh, you and Jev huh?” Antonio said, cautiously breaking the silence. Looking about as uncomfortable as Robin felt.

“What?” The assumption throwing him off balance, before he remembered that Sam must have send the Portuguese a video of them dancing earlier. “Oh yeah that. That was just us acting silly” he tried to wave off nonchalantly. Even when he had no idea how him and Jev had looked, especially to Antonio’s eyes. Apparently pretty convincing judging by the look on Toni’s face. Shit he silently cursed, how was he going to talk himself out of this? Panicking a little he thought about a way to convince Toni that Jev wasn’t the man he wanted. Or the other way around… Wait that was it! “Besides I am not the one he has his eyes set on” he quickly added with a little smile. Cautiously avoiding mentioning André. It wasn’t his place or secret to tell. 

Antonio's eyes lit up at that. Tension leaving his shoulders as a grin appeared on his lips. "His loss." And without warning he pulled Robin closer, planting his lips on his. 

Taken by surprise it took his brain a moment to caught up with what was happening, before returning the kiss just as Antonio started to pull away again. But Robin wasn’t about let him and chased the man’s lips for a second one. His arms sliding around the Portuguese waist.

He felt Antonio smile into the kiss. His hands letting go of Robin’s shoulder to wrap around his neck, pulling him a closer. But that still wasn’t close enough for Robin’s liking, as he tugged the man’s even closer so that they were flushed against each other. Causing Antonio to moan and giving Robin the opportunity to slide his tongue into the Portuguese his mouth. Antonio was waiting for him as their tongues battled for control.

**

Time seemed to stand still. All he cared about was Antonio and keeping him close, only pulling apart a little when air became absolutely necessary, before diving right back in.

It was for one of those breaks that they pulled apart again. Breathing heavy he let his forehead rest against the Portuguese. “Want to get out of here?” Antonio panted.

Only then did Robin become aware of exactly where they were. His cheeks burning with embarrassment as he glanced around at the people partying around him. They had particularly outed themselves in front of everyone.

“Screw them” Antonio whispered. Somehow seeming to know what he was thinking. “Come on let’s just get out of here.” Pulling him with him towards the door. And he was right. Screw the party and screw whoever that had watched them. He might have never voiced it towards the media, but he had never hid his sexuality, so why start now when he had this wonderful man to be with.

**

Getting into the cab, Robin contently snuggled up against Antonio. Smiling Antonio threw an arm around him, his hand sliding into Robin’s back pocket, pinching his ass-cheek playfully. “I always did like that ass” he whispered in Robin’s ear, who bit back a moan.

Only to have to moment broken by his phone vibrating in his pocket. Frowning he wondered who it could possibly be at this hour. Curiosity getting the better of him, he fished it out of his pocket to see it was a text from Sam. Normally he didn’t bother reading them, preferring Whatsapp, but this one made him laugh. Idiots!

Antonio glanced over at with curious eyes. “What?”

Grinning he showed the man his phone, who huffed out a laugh.

‘Your first born better be named after us’. Was all it said.

Antonio stretched out his hand. “Here give it to me.” And Robin did so without hesitation. Looking along as Antonio typed. ‘Fine. I always liked the name Samantha’.

Sniggering he took his phone back and couldn’t help but add. ‘Or Jeandrea. That has a nice ring to it as well.’

Sharing a smile with Antonio as his phone vibrated again…, and again. Ignoring it, Robin instead turned off his phone. Whatever Sam or the others had to say could wait until tomorrow. Right now it was all about Antonio and him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope this chapter lived up to the expectations! 
> 
> Let me know if I made any major mistakes as I am guilty of editing it even as I'm posting this 🙈 Or find me on tumblr: Rizz07.
> 
> And don't forget to leave a comment and kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think please. Kudos and comments help inspire a writer. 
> 
> And chapter two is already a work in progress :)


End file.
